¿Como salvar una vida?
by Anne Grayson de Kratos
Summary: Una pelirroja, dos pelinegros. Una obsesión, dos misterios. Un fantasma, una adolescente y un director que retomo el camino después de su rebelde vida. Ghost Dick solo quiere enamorar a su amiga "no muerta" para descansar en paz y recordar quien era, Kory solo quiere alejarse de "Grayson Soul" ,divertirse con Jasón y ser normal.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cómo salvar una vida?

Capitulo 1

La mañana sorprendiendo a la joven cabellos de fuego quien abrió sus ese par de ojos tan intensamente verdes y su mirada pronto se convirtió en una de pocos amigos.

-aléjate si quieres seguir siendo un fantasma y no un accesorio de ropa.- amenazo con una real voz potente mirando al espectro apoyado encima de su cuerpo naranja, disminuyendo la distancia de sus bocas.

-¡solo un beso! No te quita nada.- se defendió el fantasma de ojos azules.

-lo siento pero que una adolescente pelirroja como yo de su primer beso a un fantasma, no es muy normal en mi escuela. Ahora voltéate que tengo que vestirme.- apunto la ojiverde descubriéndose por completo.

-si lo hicieras te lo agradecería mucho.- confirmo el pelinegro de espaldas guardando un poco de respeto a su amiga y confidente no muerta…o bueno la única humana que podía verlo. –Míralo del lado positivo si me besas ahora, tendrás más práctica con tu "maestrito" de cuarta mal pagado.- refunfuño el fantasma del adolescente que había sido alguna vez.

-ni aunque eso te devolviera la vida.- susurro algo ocupada la de cabellos escarlata y cuerpo de modelo metiéndose las zapatillas refinadas y oscuras.

-eso es exactamente lo que pasaría si nos besáramos.- musito el de piel blanquizca inconforme y de mal temperamento escuchando que después de más de 9 años de conocerse la pelirroja no flaqueaba.

-nunca lo hare, creí que te había quedado claro, entiéndelo.- dijo la bronceada perdiendo un poco la cabeza por "el pan de cada día" que este le daba la fuerza.

¿Por qué ella y no Komand?

-si verdad, si tuviera ojos de color gargajo seguro si me besarías.- enveneno el ojiazul sin medir sus palabras dándose cuenta de que su amiga tenía el mismo tono de ojos.

-Dick, Jasón no tiene nada que ver en esto.- confeso la chica metiendo una cuerda a su mochila ignorando el punto de vista del fantasma hacia los ojos verdes.

-¡no! ¡Qué va! Claro que no, tu cabecita naranja no da para más que ¡Jaasoonnn!...- baboseo el pelinegro imitando una voz chusca y femenina al pronunciar el nombre de su "adversario" que impedía que el descansara en paz.

-¡estoy cansada de ti! ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona? ¡¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer Grayson?! Por si fuera poco me he pasado casi una década de mi vida etiquetada de loca por los demás. ¿Y sabes por quién? Por ti. Eres una pesadilla indeseable, he tenido que soportar tus estúpidos interrogatorios, tus indirectas, casi pierdo toda mi adolescencia estando buscando pistas sobre tu vida anterior, cosa que nunca da resultado, ¿sabes qué? ¡Tal vez no tu no existas y solo seas producto de mi imaginación, tal vez estoy loca y ahora hablo sola otra vez!- la chica no se dejó reprimir e inmediatamente expulso por la boca todo el peso que llevaba por dentro.

El joven de tez pálida, simplemente supo que lo mejor, era quedarse callado. La pelirroja se le acerco sin pena ni remordimiento de conciencia al daño de sus palabras levantando su mano, causando atravesar el pecho del espectro adolescente, formando a su alrededor color semi-transparente.

-solo míranos. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podamos compartir un beso?- cuestiono la ojiverde con algo de soberbia más que ayuda al prójimo. El gótico noto inmediatamente la sorna en aquellas palabras pasadas. ¿Acaso era discriminación? Sí que había hecho un buen trabajo en educarla un poco.

-probablemente…si tan solo Kory, darás un poco de lo mejor de ti…- el ojiazul levanto su mano, retando a su amiga de carne y hueso que la apoyara y entrelazar sus dedos en la suya (literalmente).

-no hay nada mejor que como ahora soy.- contesto con una patética sonrisa de autoritarismo burlándose de su amigo fantasmal, tomando sus "útiles" y saliendo fuera de la rosada habitación. Se giró despidiéndose acompañada de un ademán de manos, poniendo más sal a la herida. A cambio lo que recibió fue un fuerte portazo cortesía de la telequinesia de su amigo difunto.

-no porque un corazón deje de latir, quiere decir que deje de sentir.- se refuto el alma a si mismo con aires de pesadumbre.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella y no cualquier chica quien pudiese verlo?

* * *

-cucu, cucu.- fastidio una peligra moviendo sus dedos alrededor de su cabeza molestando a su hermana.

-¿Qué?- pregunto secamente de brazos cruzados.

-aun hablas sola con tus amigos imaginarios…aun sigues siendo mi pequeña hermanita.- provoco la pelinegra de ojos violetas aplastando las mejillas de su hermana llegando a la cocina.

-lárgate Komand.- protesto la ojiverde empujando a su hermana hacia atrás.

-niños nada de peleas en el desayuno.- dijo una mujer parecida a la mayor.

-niños...- bufo la pelirroja algo fastidiada respecto a su edad tomando asiento. Lo bueno era que su "amigo imaginario" como solía llamarlo Komand, no podía salir de su habitación.

-Kory quiero hablar contigo.- dijo un joven pelirrojo además de mirada esmeralda y piel bronceada de unos 17 años de edad, partiendo su panqueque.

-¿Qué?- se limitó a decir la muy aburrida e indiferente chica.

-sabes…siempre he sabido que eres una chica con talento especialmente por tus dones de ver cosas que los otros no…por eso creo que…sobre tus amigos, ellos no son buenos para ti, no son lo correcto…

DING DON, DING DON…DING DON, DING DON, DING…

-¡Ya basta arpar! Quedo claro.- vocifero una voz femenina malhumorada detrás de la puerta de entrada.

-¡oh! Deben ser Tara y Roy.- consiguió a decir la pelirroja antes de que su hermano le impidiera abrirles la puerta.

-humm…Kory no te pongas al solo que te puedes derretir bombón.- coqueteo un pelirrojo con aires de seducción, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, mirándola de pies a cabeza y guiñándole un ojo a Kory.

-hoy no Roy.- ratificaron monótonas las dos chicas de cabellos alegres.

-entonces qué onda Kory, ¿dulce o truco?- pregunto la de mirada celeste y piel clara.

-dejémoslo a la imaginación de Jasón…- contesto traviesa la anaranjada sonriendo acerca de sus planes.

* * *

-por supuesto que no Kara, yo se lo dije a Zatanna pero…!AHH!...-

-¿qué es lo que te pasa Donna?- pregunto la rubia observando que su amiga pelinegra se encontraba en el piso sin despegar los pies.

-no…lo se…esto es…m-muy…pegajoso…- respondió la de mirar azul, tratando de desprenderse del piso.

* * *

-no entiendo: ¿para qué quiere una escuela secundaria a los animales de zoológico domesticados?- pregunto un hombre robusto de traje de pantalones azules y chamarra gris.

-solo deme para firmar.- contesto monótona una rubia de botas de nieve.

* * *

-ahora…pásame la llave inglesa y la perica.-ordeno una pelirroja sentada en una barrera delgada pegada al techo. El pelirrojo de un tono menos intenso se estiro para dar las herramientas.

-sabes Anders, jamás conocí a alguien tan loco como tu.-

-es que las otras personas se drogaban, en cambio yo no.- contesto la adolescente sujetando bien el nudo de la cuerda al techo, jalándola un poco para verificar su firmeza y seguridad.

-¿crees que eso soporte el peso de Jay?- pregunto el de mirada aceitunada.

-espero que no. Espero que el techo se venga abajo.- respondió simple bajando de la cuerda como si fuese una leana.

-si que eres vengativa Kory, recuérdame nunca rechazarte un beso.- sobre advirtió el Roy siguiéndola a la salida.

-esto no es por lo del beso.-

* * *

-no me estas entendiendo Bruce, dije que lo obtendría costase lo que costase…

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! ¡ALEJENLO DE MI!-

El hombre de 23 años de edad, arqueo una ceja colgando a la otra línea. Esos gritos sí que se escuchaban desesperados. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, al fin y acabo sabia lidiar con los clásicos "brabucones", pero lo que consiguió no fue un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas hasta al cielo, a cambio de esto se encontró con un fuerte rugido de… ¿león?

Alumnos en el piso aparentemente pegados a él gritando de pavor por sus vidas, soda cayendo de cualquier parte, dos pelirrojos y una rubia sosteniendo cada uno un rugiente León como si se tratase de un perro: ese era el escenario con que se encontró al salir de la dirección.

-¡ow! ¿Quién es un buen chico?... ¿Quién es un buen chico?...

-¡!Anders!-

Ese último grito termino sofocando a todos los anteriores e incluso llamando la atención de los leones a excepción de sus dueños.

-llegas tarde para el té, querido.- blasfemó una pelirroja acercándose amenazadoramente a su director.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Anders? Tienes un minuto antes de que llame a tus padres. Y a ustedes también.- amenazo viendo al par de cómplices.

-¡oh vamos! Ayer me decías: ¡ahh si Kory, dame más! Y ahora solo me llamas Anders. ¿Quién te crees tú?-

Se escucharon risitas de fondo.

-no seas miserablemente hipócrita. Que no te haya querido besar, no justifica que…- soltó el pelinegro casi estallando de histeria y enojo.

Esta chica sí que era peor que un dolor de muelas.

-¡shuu! ¡Creí que era nuestro secreto! Además…esto no es por eso, sabes que puedo conseguirlo fácilmente sin armar este teatro…pero ya que estamos aquí…sería bueno aprovechar la ocasión…- susurro sensualmente la de cabello flamante acercándose nocivamente a el ojiverde.

-¡Roy, Tara! ¡Ya!- grito la anaranjada a solo unos cuantos milímetros de la boca del hombre.

El cuerpo del director paso a ser historia de la gravedad. Del piso ahora estaba colgando del techo, con la cabeza hacia abajo, sintiendo toda la sangre bajando a su cabeza.

-mejor suerte para la próxima.- "alentó" la joven escandalosa tiernamente acariciando la mejilla del personaje masculino.

-en cuando baje de aquí…te prometo que…

Sus palabras lograron quedarse dentro de su boca, gracias a los rosados labios de la adolescente, quienes le brindaban un auténtico beso.

-Tara y Roy, saben qué hacer en caso de que la situación se salga de control.- ordeno la pelirroja mirando atentamente a sus amigos, acompañando de reojo la vista hacia su amor platónico quien cerraba los ojos en una cadencia lenta.

* * *

La joven se adentró a la oficina procurando no mover nada más allá de la computadora, pero antes escupió un líquido transparente que llenaba su boca. El sedante no sabía muy bien después de todo.

-matemáticas, literatura, física…10.- se dijo a sí misma la ojiverde traviesa tecleando rápidamente.

-y decías que reprobaría Jasón…!ja! soy más inteligente que tu.- resonó en su cabeza y al instante se dio cuenta de que "alguien" no estaba ocupado en leer su mente durante toda la mañana. Prácticamente, si lo habría hecho, él ya le había cuestionado que como todo un hombre el habría de enfrentarse a las consecuencias y aprobaría los exámenes extras para entrar a la preparatoria…en cambio ella no era el, y estaría dispuesta a enfrentarse con el director que tanto amaba para conseguir su propósito.

Di un suspiro de nunca acabar, sentí que volví a la vida en cuanto arregle mis notas, pero… ¿se supone que me debo sentir así de mal? No mentalmente ni emocionalmente, más bien…físicamente.

Sin saber cómo había ocurrido, termine en el piso con la mirada nublado, el corazón queriéndose salir de mi pecho y la cabeza dándome vueltas, inmediatamente me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba estampado en alguna mística clase de tatuaje brillante…lo peor de todo vino…fui capaz de ver con mis propios ojos como mi cuerpo empezaba a difuminarse a su vez que comenzaba a desintegrarse…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo...ahh...tengo excusas: 1) regreso de clases: apenas y es viernes y las ultima semana y esta no pude hacer nada para avanzar las historias. 2) tengo resfriado agudo y me siento muy mal además de que me caí de las escaleras (nunca corran y ahora estoy en la cama) 3)esta historia no es nueva, de hecho el capitulo lo tengo desde hace 3 años y ahora mi mejor amiga Vicky (que esta aquí, ella me fue una de las imaginativas para esta historia -se le ocurrió la idea del fantasma-) y ya que mañana se cambia de escuela :''''((( decidimos subir esta historia ): que habíamos hecho juntas en una pijamada, y este lo tratare de un modo muy especial así que como siempre, tratare de seguir mi fics en cuanto termine las toneladas de tarea que tengo hoy en día sin mas preámbulos, un abrazo psicológico, acepto sus criticas, adiós! (**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo salvar una vida?

Capítulo 2

Mis piernas sintieron el peso completo de mi cuerpo apoyarse bruscamente en ellas, sin embargo no fue peor que ver a mi propio cuerpo desintegrarse y difuminarse; mi estómago se sintió como si diese una vuelta completa en el espacio. Trate de abrir mis ojos, y lo único que percibió mi perspectiva fue oscuridad…o mejor dicho nada… ¿es acaso que había quedado ciega? De pronto, varias voces se fundieron en mis oídos: Una voz de un niño, una multitud de gente asombrada para mal, un trinido de un ave de primavera, una promesa… eso fue lo que escuche…

¡¿Grayson, estás jugando conmigo no es cierto?! ¡Lo sé, cometí un error pero para!

Solo son alucinaciones…creadas por ti….

La voces cesaron, caí de espaldas y al fin pude ver claramente, lamentablemente este lugar no era la dirección de la preparatoria. Estaba rodeada de barras de metal, y cuando me levante, pude observar a mi acompañante…nada más y menos que un grande, melenudo, y colmilludo león…por suerte dormía…y la reja estaba completamente abierta

¿A qué imbécil se le ocurre dejar abierta la jaula de un león? Sea quien sea, le debo mi vida…

Me levante silenciosamente, tratando de hacer el menor sonido posible, mis tobillos se sentían realmente frágiles que una gelatina, y el monstruoso rey de la selva solo se encontraba a 7 pasos de rata que a mí, era trágico, pero no tenía miedo, había estado en situaciones comunes y mayores que estas; después de todo él es solo un animal salvaje, yo soy una persona exótica.

Salí de la metálica jaula, no hice algún ruido, ni siquiera me preocupe en respirar hasta estar afuera y cerré con cuidado.

Una vez afuera, vi mire todo con asombro pero no era una fantasía óptica creada por mi fastidioso acompañante de cuarto, esto era real: estaba dentro de una carpa roja franjada de blanco, era enorme y se escuchaban las voces de los espectadores…pero… ¿desde cuándo había un circo en Jump City? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Y ¿Qué no estaba desintegrándome?

Decidí hacer caso al dicho: "más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió". ¡¿Qué demonios me había sucedido?! Nadie de la noche a la mañana se desintegra y aparece en un estúpido y elocuente circo. Por primera vez en mi vida, desearía estar en casa.

Corrí hasta salir, con la respiración agitada pude visualizar la ciudad: completamente oscura, rellena de nieve, fría, desolada…bastante gótica...

Mi cuerpo se cayó al suelo por segunda vez sin embargo no por mi propia cuenta, y una punzada en el corazón apareció materializándolo en lágrimas, de un momento a otro me sentí triste y preocupada – ¡The Flying Graysons!- susurre agitada admirando la escena que pasaba antes mis ojos, pero no el momento…

* * *

-…kory…-

-..-

-…Korianne…-

-…-

-Anders.-

-¿uhh?-

-¡despierta!-

-No.-

-de acuerdo Anders, no me dejas salida más que…

-¡no! Está bien, tu vuelve a meditar. No te preocupes por mi.- pidió una pelirroja sintiendo el mundo moverse bajo sus pies.

-¿así que has estado consiente todo este tiempo?- inquirió una linda chica peli violeta apoyándose en su suave y azulada cama sintiéndose burlada.

-No. Lo que pasa es que nadie más que tú de mis amigos vive en un castillo, princesa de Azarath.- se defendió la ojiverde mirando a su refinada amiga de piel pálida.

-mansión.-La noble solo se limitó a sonreír de costado a golpearla suavemente con una bordada almohada antes de levantarse a su pequeño librero conjunto y tomar un libro de pasta negra y gruesa.

-¡oh vamos Rachel! ¿Vives en un castillo y lo único que haces es leer? Me das flojera.- musito la dotada abrazando un conejo blanco de peluche que adornaba la grande y espaciosa cama de su amiga de la realeza.

-¿no todo recuerdas?- advirtió divertida la gótica levantando sus cejas.

-ehh…dos tres; ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?- pregunto la bronceada recordando que hace algunas momentos para ella, estaba fuera dentro de un circo.

-Grayson.- se le escapo suavemente de su aliento recordando el deja-vu.

-¿Qué? Llegaste aquí porque te desmayaste en el salón de clases y te trajeron a mí para cuidarte ya que no había nadie en tu casa. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron Roy y Tara… ¿es verdad?- pregunto la pálida tomando conciencia de los verdaderos hechos.

Kory sonrió ante la mirada monótona y fría de su mejor amiga. La excusa de Harper y Markov habían sido excelentes hasta que las neuronas de Rach tuvieron que actuar… como de costumbre…

-¿ahora en que lio te metiste genio?-

-¿yo? Vamos rachel yo cuando…- sus palabras abandonaron su lengua al mirar los ojos rodar de su amiga de la infancia.

-está bien Rachel, solo promete que cuando te cuente no me enviaras a un manicomio…

* * *

-5:40 con 7 segundos…5:40 con 8…

-miau.-

-¡¿podrías dejar de maullar?! ¡Yo también estoy preocupado por ella y ni siquiera puedo salir de esta maldita habitación! Y tú que si puedes señor pelusa te quedas sentado te ahí.-

-miau.-

-¡ahhggg!- grito el ojiazul sintiéndose inservible estando sentado y mirando el televisor.

-miau.-

-¡está bien! Tratare de calmarme, pero solo mirar el reloj ¡lleva dos horas afuera! Y ni siquiera se molestó en decírmelo, de hecho ni siquiera me deja entrar a su mente.- refunfuño el atractivo fantasma sintiéndose olvidado por su amiga.

-¡usted joven desafortunado! ¿Qué hace ahora sentado frente al televisor en vez de estar saliendo con una chica guapa?-

-jaja, que gracioso, no vine a que un estúpido comentarista comercial mal pagado venga a criticar mi vida.- señalo el pelinegro, arrastrando el control remoto con su telequinesia.

-¿tal vez esperando la llamada de su mejor amiga?- esa oración completa llamo la atención del ojiazul encajando bien con su situación…probablemente no era tan mal pagado.

-¿No sabes si lo que siente es amor o amistad?- pregunto es esbelto hombre de traje dentro del televisor. -Aquí los 5 comunes síntomas del enamoramiento:

1) deseo irresistible: ¿usted es de los jóvenes que siente una inmensa atracción sexual hacia ella?-

-atraccion sexual…- medito el joven espectro recordando maravillas del pasado.

**FLASHBACK**

-He wear no shoeshine he got, toe jam football he got, monkey finger he shoot, coca cola he say…- canto girando su mano bronceada cerrando la regadera de agua caliente.

-I know you, You know me, one thing I can tell you is you got to be free…- siguió cantando esta vez exprimiendo todo su cabello escarlata relleno de agua.

-¿Dónde está mi toalla?- gruño moviendo de un lado a otro su brazo bronceado en busca de la dichosa toalla para salir y cubrir su desnudez.

-toma aquí esta. Sigamos cantando.-

-gracias.- dijo la ojiverde sacudiendo la toalla lila.

–come together…right now…over me…-

-¡Dick!- grito eufórica.

-¿Qué pasa lindura?- pregunto una voz sensual detrás de su cuello.

-¡¿pero qué haces aquí espiándome?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Juro que te golpearía si al menos tuvieras un estúpido cuerpo!- amenazo brutalmente sujetando tontamente la toalla disimulando su bronceado cuerpo.

-primero: no deberías preocuparte no eres nada fea, y tienes un cuerpo por el cual matarían muchos hombres y no me resistí. Segundo: desde que empezaste a cantar la primera canción de "a hard day's night" y eso fue hace como media hora, sin sumar cuando te desvestías. Tercero: …ahh… ¿me repites la pregunta?-

-¡eres un descarado! ¡Eres un sínico! ¡Violador! ¡Homosexual amante de los negros de dos metros! ¡Prometo que te demandaría si al menos tuvieses una vida!-

-¡shh!- callo el gótico "cubriendo" la boca de la chica con sus manos. –No esperaras que te escuchen y que carguen toda la responsabilidad a Jasón ¿verdad?- amenazo "dulcemente" el muerto, a lo que la chica solo se animó en responder con un cabeceo.

-eres un cerdo, me das asco.- restregó débilmente, sofocando las ganas de darle un cuerpo al fantasma para poder golpearlo.

- y tú me excitas.- trato de burlarse el pelinegro.

Sí que este juego era mejor que burlarse de su director.

Las pupilas de esos ojos esmeraldas se dilataron al darse cuenta de algo que no suponía: Grayson podría no tener cuerpo, pero eso no significaba que no podía tener anatomía fantasmal.

-¿estas desnudo Dick?- pregunto seductoramente la pelirroja abriendo la llave caliente del agua.

-¿intentaras que nos toquemos?- pregunto juguetonamente el pálido levantando las cejas.

-algo por estilo…-sonrió la bronceada alejándose de la ducha y retirando la toalla de su cuerpo.

El chicho abrió los ojos de par en par, era real lo dicho antes de su cuerpo, pero… ¿de verdad quería hacer eso? Ultimadamente las cosas se estaban poniendo calientes…y no literalmente…girando sus talones se dio cuenta de que la regadera empezaba a llenarse vapor como si se tratase de una sauna.

-¿Kory? No creo que el vapor me haga bien, creo que…

-¡shh! Nadie te pregunto. Disfruta tu baño de vapor Ghost Dick. Espero que no te conviertas en una partícula de agua. ¡Caito!- finalizo la adolescente viva procurando cerrar bien la puerta de cristal de su baño, despidiéndose con una ademan militarizado.

-¡KORY! ¡ABRE! ¡SIENTO QUE ME DERRITO!-

- y yo siento que me orino de la risa, ¡JA! ¡JA! ¡JA!- confeso divertidamente saliendo del baño de su habitación.

-!ANDERS!...-

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-ahhmm…solo por un pelito de rana calva pasa.- medito Grayson Soul prestando atención al televisro saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-2) afinidad de almas: ¿usted busca todas las posibilidades para estar junta con ella?-

**FLASHBACK**

-tranquila; yo sé que no estás loca.-

-pero ellos si lo piensan.- chillo una niña de coletas pelirrojas con sombrero puntiagudo de fiesta.

-Komand y sus amigas son unas babosas que solo les importa las apariencias.

-pero Roy, Tara y Nicole, también dijeron que yo estaba operada de la cabeza y que no se juntarían conmigo en receso nunca más…-

-entonces que no saben de lo que se pierden.- susurro el niño pelinegro.

-gracias Dick.- musito la ojiverde penetrando en la mirada azul de su amigo.

-de nada Kory.- escucho le pequeña niña de vestido purpura dentro de su cabeza abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿ese fuiste…¿Cómo tu…

-puedo entrar en tu mente.- respondió el ojiazul sin mover sus labios y solo mirándola fijamente.

-si te molesta no lo hare…

-para nada. Eres muy especial para mí.- susurro la niña abrazando cariñosamente a su amigo fantasma.

-y tu para mi Korianne.- musito regresando el abrazo.

-por favor, promete que nunca me abandonaras y nunca me olvidaras pase lo que pase.- chillo la pelirroja.

-¿estuviste viendo la novela de las ocho otra vez?-

-¡solo júralo!- grito desesperada.

-jeje, esta bien lo prometo.- juro el pequeño espectro dando un beso a su cabecita roja.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-en ese entonces…si podíamos tocarnos…- se dijo a sí mismo el fantasma abrazándose a sí mismo, tratando de resolver la incógnita.

Se dejó caer en la rosada cama con algo de melancolía.

-apuesta que ya olvido la promesa que me hizo jurar…-

-3) Libertad personal: ¿dejo entrarla a su vida sin mucho esfuerzo? ¿Pasa más tiempo con ella que cualquiera?

F**LASHBACK**

-¿tú que tienes pirata barba negra?- pregunto Newton.

-¡arghh! tengo: escalera.- con esto el pirata negro mal aganado se retiró de la partida, regresando las monedas de oro a Grayson.

-¿Qué hay de ti Shakespeare?- pregunto el físico inglés.

-trio.- con esto con acento refinado y la valentía perseverando.

Newton estiro la mano hacia el más famoso escritor de todos los tiempos.

Shakespeare solo levanto la ceja y devolvió las cartas al físico.

-en todo fracaso hay una oportunidad nueva Sir Newton.- altero el dramaturgo inglés.

-las estadísticas no lo demuestra William.-

_-¿Dick? ¿Estás ahí?-_

-_si aquí estoy Kory, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto barajeando sus cartas._

-¿pero qué haces, pequeña criatura infernal del siglo XXI?-

-solo hago algo de variación numérica.-

-¿eso existe?- pregunto el pirata de barba oscura.

_-¿cuánto es __(x + y)3(x2 − xy + y2) = x3 + y3. (x − y)3(x2 + xy + y2) = x3 − y3. (3x − 4)2 = 9x2 − 2(3x)(4) + (4)2. (3x − 4)2 = 9x2 − 24x + 16__?-_

-_ahora no Kory, no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupado.-_

_-por favor…-_

-¿Qué pasa contigo adolescente?-

-ahh nada, tengo una carta alta ¿y tú?-

-solo la respuesta por favor.-

-¡oh! Lo tengo, estás hablando telepáticamente con tu novia.- respondió el marinero.

-eso no es verdad, ella no es mi novia. Es solo mi amiga de toda mi vida.-

-está bien, solo recuerda la ley de la vida: "lo que fácil vienes, fácil va"-

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-ella no pasa más tiempo conmigo que con cualquiera.-

-4) resolución de conflictos: ¿ha tenido que cambiar sus actitudes por ella?-

**FLASHBACK**

-¡ALJATE DE MI! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA FRIA PERSONA! ¡CRUEL Y OBSESIVO!- lloro la pelirroja, de ojos hinchados, hecha bolita a una esquina de su habitación.

-¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculpar? Lo lamento no debí actuar de esa manera, te prometo que jamás se repetirá de nuevo.- trato de arreglar el fantasma pelinegro con una dulce sonrisa.

-exacto. Nunca más, porque tu dejaras de buscarme y te alejaras de mi.- pronuncio con dolor en su alma, alejándose del chico que la había afectado.

-escucha: perdí el control por completo, lo lamento. Me mataría cada vez que pudiera si pudiese solucionar ese problema, es solo que tan solo ver la piel de gallina de ese sujeto cuando me mencionaste, me hizo pensar que había sido mi asesino, y no hiciste nada para seguirlo. Pero fue un error en desconfiar en ti, nada malo pasara de hoy en adelante, prometo cambiar solo por ti.- susurro débilmente a unos centímetros del rostro de la bronceada.

-de acuerdo, solo cambia tu temperamento frio y obsesivo, me conformo con lo cruel.- bromeo la pelirroja juntando su frente con la del fantasma regalando una sonrisa dulce y calurosa.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

-¿desde cuándo ella dejo de tocarme?- se preguntó a sí mismo, desesperándose por la respuesta.

-5) preocupación continua: amor de verdad es aquel que pasa las pruebas difíciles de la rutina, los problemas, el que evita los egoísmos, las mentiras, el que te hace sentir feliz, respetado y seguro. Una persona enamorada acepta a la otra parte tal como es, sin querer cambiarla, sin querer hacerla a su antojo. Recuérdelo.-

Ese par de zafiros, brillaron intensamente como nunca antes…

* * *

-¿un león?- cuestiono la de mirada violácea.

-te lo acabo de decir Roth. Entonces… ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Premonición, tele transportación, viajes en el tiempo o de plano me meto en una camisa de fuerza?- pregunto ansiosa la pelirroja.

-no lo se Kory, esto no es muy común en la vida, pero hay que tomar precauciones cada vez que suceda, esta vez fue un león dormido, quien sabe dónde sea la próxima vez.-

-Rachel, tengo miedo, sobre todo por Grayson.-

-vamos sé que puedes recordar más de lo que viste, tal vez después de todo, Dick era trapecista y así murió.-

-¿y qué hago?-

-díselo, tal vez recuerde y descanse en paz o mejor dicho te dejara en paz como tu lo has deseado.-

* * *

-Jasón, ¿ya encontraste a la chica?-

-no te interesa.-

-¿sabes que si el jefe se da cuenta, te mataran en un dos por tres?-

-no. No la he encontrado, surgió un imprevisto.-

-el jefe no necesita imprevistos Jasón, esa niña vale hora y te la pasas jugando a la escuelita.-

-prometo que no tardare en encontrarla.-

-más te vale, esa chica dotada es oro puro y su realeza lo es aún mas, por eso es una joya…

* * *

**!viva! no he hecho la tarea de matemáticas -.- no me importo xD y seguí con este fanfic, huu o.o ame el papel que le di a Jasón :3 algo mas sospechoso que de costumbre. gracias a Raven Yaz por su review y su follow, sobre todo porque aunque no le llame la intención el RxS lee mis fics xD, espero que sigas criticando la historia ya que me gusta porque nos hace mejor y me alegra el dia ,además de que siempre las fans de Raven no les gusta el carácter de Star xD me da risa e.e a mi en lo personal lo amo, ya que es el vivo recordatorio de dolor y por eso trata de disfrutar de sus emociones a lo máximo, aunque si a veces si se pasa de ingenua y en los fics amo jugar con la personalidad de los personajes C: y nop no es Bruce es Jasón (jajajajaja esta bien cometamos errores), a Mistress Iman (por cierto ya lei todas las historias de los X men que hiciste y eres buenísima) deberías escribir para el RobxStar, gracias a tu review amiga, siempre tan fiel como un perro xD, agradecimientos también para Lokhita (o no se como se escriba) xD gracias por el Favorite, me gustaría que tu también escribieras historias para ver tu imaginación :3. !oh! un grande detalle para los fans de Teen Titans en Mexico, esta semana estuvieron pasándolos a las dos de la mañana (aunque es triste porque a esa hora casi nadie lo ve, ósea no tiene rating ese horario y solo lo rellenan :'( ), también los van a estar pasando los jueves creo que a las 4:30 (espero no equivocarme) y los sábados 5: 30, y también si algún fan no se ha dado cuenta (creo que es imposible) en Mexico mañana a las 8:15 de la noche transmitirán por primera vez los Nuevos Jóvenes Titanes en Acción (Teen Titans go!) por esa razón continúe xD...después de años, mi sueño se hace realidad :33 , recuerden lunes 2 de septiembre 8:15. bueno me despido sus reviews me molto feliz, espero que les haya servido la información, Bye, un abrazo psicológico y besos :)**

**P.D disculpen los horrores de ortografía en las ideas, pero como dije antes, no he hecho la maldita tarea de matemáticas y es mucha de verdad .-. I HATE MY LIFE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_-shuu…no llores te prometo que saldremos de esto con vida y si no hay otra manera moriré por ti.- susurro suavemente cubriendo la rosada boca de la chica con su mano._

_-¡no! No digas eso, tu y yo no podemos estar…esto ya no puede empeorar, tu padre no era lo que aparentaba.-contesto alterada la pelirroja zafándose del agarre del pelinegro enfadada._

_-yo ya tengo un padre.- cuestiono seriamente el ojiazul._

_-a lo que me refiero es que.. No… nunca debimos confiar en nadie.- reprocho la chica frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al relajado chico._

_-¿Por qué me miras así?- cuestiono con un tono preocupante al observar la mirada masiva de su novia._

_-tu no estas en lo absoluto preocupado.- contestó fácilmente sin dejar de quitarle la mirada a cada uno de sus movimientos._

_¿Y?- pregunto tranquilamente alzando los hombros._

_-¿cómo no puedo saber si eres uno de ellos?- admitió alejándose del pelinegro con un toque de pavor y miedo en sus facciones._

_-tranquila mi amor, primero muerto antes de abandonarte, sabes muy bien que te amo.- musito con dulzura, logrando abrazar a la chica y estampar un cálido beso en su frente._

_-¿siempre?- supuso la ojiazul con la mirada mojada._

_-sí, lo prome…_

_Un ruido retumbante les taladro los oídos interrumpiendo las frases del chico pelinegro; la puerta de su escondite esta abajo, arriba de ellos estaban hombres musculosos y armados._

_-¡salgan pequeños malcriados!- grito una voz grave y tenebrosa._

-Dick tengo un plan, si funciona nos salvaremos de todo esto.- admitió la gótica tomado el par de manos blancas de su "primer amor".

-habla rápido, ¿qué es?- pregunto observando su mirada azul y sus labios temblar.

-¿crees en la reencarnación?- le pregunto mirándolo con temor y palabras vacilantes.

* * *

Oprimió el botón "entre" esperando que finalmente su búsqueda diera resultados.

"The Flying Graysons: Mala broma del destino"

Con solo mirar el encabezado de la página web, le dio escalofríos en la columna vertebral, sabiendo que tal vez, esta vez resolvería una de las incógnita de su vida, y si así fuera correcta, dejaría a la chica en menos de 3 segundos sin su permiso. Ahogando un suspiro, movió el ratón rezando en su interior que al menos las noticias que leyera valieran la pena como para dejar a Kory.

-¡No, tú no puedes hacerlo!- ese grito amenazante seguido del peso de un bulto cayendo al piso lo distrajo de sus acciones encontrándose con el cuerpo bronceado en una morada pijama y cabellera roja golpeando en el piso alfombrado.

-¿te caíste?- pregunto dándole la espalda al monitor digital de la pc blanca que alumbraba todos los alrededores de la oscura habitación.

-no, hasta crees, el piso me dijo: "ven aquí amorcito y dame un besito".- contestó indiferente la pelirroja tratando de levantarse moribunda por el sueño.

-¿estabas dormida?- pregunto de nuevo inocente el pelinegro viendo el esfuerzo que su amiga y compañera de habitación hacía para levantarse de pie tambaleándose por su propio peso.

-no, estaba practicando para cuando muera ¿tú crees?-

-lo ves, por eso yo nunca practico.- trato de jugar una divertida broma el ojiazul sonriendo a la ojiverde sarcástica.

-cuando me fui a dormir, estabas leyendo el raro y en blanco libro que Rachel te trajo, ¿Qué hace mi computadora encendida?-

-1) el libro no es raro, solo es especial incluso para alguien como tú. 2) estoy investigando acerca de mí mismo, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

-de acuerdo. ¿Y encontraste algo holgazán?- inquirió la adolescente sentándose en la rosada cama.

-humm…encontré una noticia en la sección de notas rojas.- contesto con una mueca torcida al saber a lo que se refería.

¿Muerte?

-¿a-así? Y se llama…

-The Fying Graysons.-

-¡oh! Ya recordé que estaba soñando, soñé que Rachel en realidad no se llamaba Rachel si no Raven, ya sabes…cuervo, entonces era mitad demonio, y yo era una princesa alienígena que lanzaba rayos verdes por los ojos y manos, y teníamos un guapo líder llamado Robin, y dos amigos muy graciosos llamados cyborg y chico bestia, el primero era mitad robot, y el otro tenia piel verde y se podía convertir en animales, entonces el padre de Raven era un demonio y quería dominar el mundo pero Rachel era un portal y ella se moría, y la buscábamos, y ella llegaba y lo mataba. Lo sé, fue horrible, fue horrible.-

-…y yo creí que Rachel era la única persona que dormía en medio de una película de terror.- susurro montamente rodando los ojos.

-¿a qué te refieres Grayson?- pregunto levantando su ceja roja.

-es que Rachel luce como un angelito durmiendo cuando se duerme, es que se ve tan linda.- perdió la paciencia ante la ingenuidad y dulzura de la anaranjada.

-no soy perro, pero ¡wow! ¿Te gusta Rachel?- inquiero acercándose al aparato electrónico.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Espera yo nunca dije que ella… ¿Qué vas a hacer con…

-claro que si, por eso ella siempre se refería a ti como la única persona que la hacía sentir "normal" y yo que pensaba que solo era por tu aspecto pálido idéntico al de ella. Bueno que sean muy felices.- dijo la chica en un bostezo de boca entera ocultando la pc detrás de ella acercándose a la cama rosada.

-vamos Kory, no estarás mejor dicho ¿celosa?- pregunto interponiéndose en el cruce de la pelirroja y la cama. Corto la distancia de sus rostros al dar un paso más adelante, pudiendo admirar el extraño y exótico destello que brindaba la mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja, su cabello rojizo ahora en un tono rosado-guinda, y su piel bronceada que lucía tersa con solo una mirada y sin luz. Arqueo la ceja pícaramente, su sonrisa de perlas melosa ocasiono que el rostro naranja que tenía al frente se convirtiera en un sonrojado, que como consecuencia ocasiono que su piel pálida también se tornara en una sombra rosada. – ¿quieres apostar?- pregunto con su voz masculina ahora enroquecida, sintiendo la presión sanguínea de su compañera elevarse hasta las nubes al tacto de su rostro con esas palabras, su estructura fantasmal la salvaba de no besarla pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que sabia y le gustaba sentir era la pérdida del aliento de la pelirroja a la corta distancia de sus rostros.

La pelirroja se rompió el tierno momento, tosiendo por falta de aire, se aclaró la garganta y contraataco.

-aww…cosita…¿yo celosa de Rachel? ¿Por qué? Primero para tener celos Grayson debo estar enamorada, y no es por romperte las alas, pero tampoco ponerte los cuernos, pero no te amo, en mi vida siempre amare a Jasón, entiéndelo J-A-S-O-N…Jasón. Segundo, ¿Qué tendría que envidiarle yo a Rachel? ¿Tu vinculo especial con ella? Ahh…no, te recuerdo que solo hablas conmigo y soy la única que te ve (_no la única) _¿sus millones? O tal vez su incolora piel, o mejor aún su actitud de aguafiestas que…

-si te escuchara, seguro que se decepcionaría mucho de ti. Ella te considera su y única mejor amiga.- musito en brazos cruzados.

-y yo te considero como el único ser despreciable con el que no vale la pena perder mi valioso tiempo, pero al parecer tu si lo crees, una pregunta ¿Qué te hace pensar que Rachel podrí fijarse en ti? ¿Qué le ves a Rachel?-

-ella es muy linda en muchos aspectos aunque no lo creas.-

-lo sé, ella casi es una diosa.-

-no es casi, lo es. Ella es discreta, sincera, directa, seria, culta, inteligente, rica, sarcástica y por ser la joya o gema de su familia tiene un misterioso e interesante legado. Sin mencionar su cabello roj-¿morado?-

-violeta.-

-sin mencionar su cabellera purpura…

-violeta.- corrigió si tomar menor importancia a la situación distrayéndose con un cubo de rubik.

-que danza con el viento. Sus emociones tan intensamente apasionada las cuales se ve obligada a esconder bajo esa faz de seriedad y cordura entre esas paredes de hielo que la rodean.-

-en ese caso, deseo que busques algún remedio para salir de mi vida, te apoderes de un cuerpo humano o algo así, y tú y Rachel tengan muchos pequeños de piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello violeta, buenas noches.- aclaro con la voz débil arropándose en su cama.

-y yo deseo que Jasón por fin te hiciera caso para ver si esa es la solución de tu amargura y me encantaría ser el fantasma que viva en el sótano de la mansión "Todd Anders".-

* * *

**¡toc toc toc!**

-buenos días señora Anders, espero que haya amanecido con el pie derecho.-

-¡oh, Rachel tu siempre tan atenta! ¿Vienes por Kory verdad? Anda pasa.-

-muchas gracias Madame pero no me gustaría ser inoportuna.-

-una niña tan gentil y educada nunca lo seria, anda, que además te tengo una sorpresa.-

-Kory baja los pies del comedor, se educada con las visitas.- pidió la mujer pelinegra bajando los tenis converse del comedor.

-buenos días Kory.- saludo Rachel.

-hola señorita perfección.- contesto recordando la discusión con Grayson soul.

-buenos días Rachel.- saludo de beso el pelirrojo mayor.

-buenos días Ryand, que satisfacción la mía al saber la imagen que tienes de mí. ¿Estas lista para la escuela?- se cruzo de brazos y arqueo la ceja,.

-un día más un día menos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Todos moriremos algún día, cuando a la mesera del bar de la vida, decida sacarnos a golpes.-

-profundo pensamiento.-

-no esperes ser amo de nuevo Kory.-

-espero que te agrade leerlo Rachel, es uno de mis recuerdos más valiosos de mi juventud.-

-este es su…

-mi libro, una de las pocas cosas que me gustaba hacer antes de que Komand naciera.-

-hey Ryand soy yo, ¿o ese libro nunca nos dejó tocarlo o acercársele? ¿Por qué Rachel si…

-tranquila, para empezar a ti nunca te importo su vida ni te interesa, segundo, mama está apoyando a Rachel en la decisión de que quiere ser cuando crezca, dada la casualidad de que ambas, quiere ser lo que querían ser de jóvenes.-

-y yo he visto como miras a Rachel, esa mirada la conozco bien Anders.- amenazo a su hermano.

-se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.- trato de cambiar el tema.

* * *

-Jasón, te recuerdo que tienes solo 168 horas para encontrar a la chica.-

-como si fuese necesario decirlo.-

-no te preocupes, tenemos un plan para lograrlo.-

-bien, dime cual es.-

-amor.-

-¿amor? Es acaso que tu…sabes muy bien yo…yo no voy a…

-ya sabemos que tienes miedo al amor desde que aquella "chica" te dejo como novia de pueblo: alborotada y vestida ¿no es así Jaybird?-

-…-

-está bien, hay un bonus extra.-

-¿Qué?-

-"el fruto" no es pelirroja.-

-...Selina sabes que hoy no es un…

-hablando de pelirrojas, ¿Qué hay de Kory "tu novia psicópata"?-

-ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.-

-por ahora, recordé que te ama,…daría la vida por ti…es bromista, pero sus planes siempre terminan con tus cabales, es desesperante, hermosa como me has contado, con la leyenda "los hechos justifican los medios" en la frente, y si por si fuera poco es amiga de ella. ¿Es acaso que no piensas aprovecharte de eso? Por qué si es así, Talía no te educo muy bien que digamos-

-aunque la odie, creo que jamás jugaría con ella de esa manera, en el diccionario se conoce como "pedofilia" en mi mente "repugnancia".-

-eres quejumbroso hombre. Despreocúpate para ese plan, tendremos a otra persona, nada más y menos que el huérfano…

La charla se interrumpió gracias al estruendoso golpe de la puerta.

-¿Jay que tipo de cocina escolar no tiene tofu?-

* * *

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente de golpe, sofocando la tranquilidad y la concentración que mantenía un alma solitaria.

-absente corpus inane animo mori animam vividness facere omni die expectantes diligintis.- suspiro con frustración y pesadez observando con un solo ojo al pelirrojo.

-¿Dónde rayos pones las cosas Kory?- musito con desesperación y rabia trasculcando rápidamente un cajón de ropa.-

-absente corpus inane animo mori animam vividness facere omni die expectantes diligintes.- susurro con la paz guardada en su interior entendiendo que se aproximaba.

-audífonos ¡estúpidos audífonos!-vocifero altamente vaciando una mochila verde encontrándose con una cuerda, varios aparatos extraños tecnológicos, comida chatarra, mascadas, maquillaje y una foto con manchas de besos color rosa ¿del director Todd? Definidamente una nueva puerta al mágico mundo de narina… menos sus audífonos.

-absente corpues inane animo mori aninam vividness facere omni die expectantes diligintis.- musito con un tono más alto sintiendo brillar sus ojos y elevarse su cabellera negra causa de la intensidad de sus chacras.

-¡oh después de todo el tiempo aquí estaban!- se reprochó a su mismo bajando su mano al piso alfombrado.

- absente corpus inane animo mori animam vividness facere omni die expectantes diligintes.-grito.

* * *

-¡hey Kory! ¿Dónde está Rachel?-

-¿Qué demonios? La señorita perfección está ahí en el mismo lugar que hace más de media hora…- contesto con aburrimiento apoyando el mentón en su mano.

-¿hablando con Todd? Quién lo diría, esta celosa de tu mejor amiga.- jugo pesadamente el ojiverde de piel blanca.

-sí, ¿te importa Harper?- amenazo la bronceada.

-de chico a chica no sé qué demonios le ves, dime que tiene el que no tengo yo.-

-la lista es larga, ¿quieres que comienza alfabéticamente?-

-mejor que tus labios hablen por ti…- dijo el peli naranja acercando su boca a la de Kory

-nos vamos Harper. Hola y adiós Kory, Jasón quiere hablar contigo y aquí viene.- interrumpió la rubia jalando rápidamente a Roy de la escena de crimen.

-supongo que ahora mismo está detrás de mí ¿verdad?- se inquirió a si misma sintiéndose insegura por sus espaldas.

* * *

Abrió los sus ojos y miro el techo sintiéndose extraño. Se levantó con ayuda de sus manos ahora bronceadas, y se apoyó en la rosada pared detrás de él; sus movimientos delataban que se encontraba mareado y perdido en sí mismo, frustrado se llevó una mano a la cabeza tomando un largo mechón de cabello rojizo e hizo uno de los mayores esfuerzos en su vida, tratando de mantener el control de ese cuerpo. Su visión se enfocó en _su _reflejo y sonrió al reconocer el parecido de Kory y Ryand, juraría que son casi gemelos a excepción de los ojos y la sonrisa. Ella era millones de veces mejor en todos los sentidos.

* * *

-por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie Jasón, prométemelo.- pidió con la mirada irritada y el ánimo hasta el piso.

El vino tinto mancho la alfombra blanca. Bajo la mirada y vio la bebida derramada interpretando como una charco de sangre, haciéndole recordar sus actitudes y hechos en el pasado. Se meneo una mano por toda su cabellera azabache tomándose un tiempo ligero para pensar y reaccionar antes la situación: "se suponía que había llevado a su oficina a Kory para hablar acerca de ella y su comportamiento rebelde ¿de dónde había salido la charla de los dones?" "¿Por qué al ver la mancha de vino tinto, le hizo recordar automáticamente a ella y a _él?" _"¿Por qué sus impulsos y necesidades se enfocaban a protegerla y cuidarla?" "¿podría ser que Kory fuera _ella_?".

-y-yo no estoy loca Jasón lo j-juro.- murmuro reprimiendo un sollozo abrazándose a sí misma.

-tranquila Kory, se por lo que pasas, se exactamente cómo se siente esa sensación de miedo y cobardía. Te prometo que desde hoy no estarás sola. Solo contéstame algo: ¿desde cuándo te sucede eso?- pregunto con suavidad tomando el mentón bronceado de la chica pelirroja.

-apenas el día de ayer por la mañana.- musito perdida en la mirada jade del joven de mirada aceitunada.

-¿te suena familiar el apellido Gordon?- pregunto inclinándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de la chica sentada.

-no, ¿Qué clase de apellido es ese?- inquirió la ojiverde recordando la rareza de ese apellido.

-ninguno, solo necesito que me prometas contarme acerca de cualquier cosa anormal que te suceda ¿está bien Kory?- dijo con facilidad y simpleza, sin darse la menor idea que su oración estaba acompañada de un deleite de dulzura y una capsula de paz y armonía solo para ellos dos, alcanzado a rozar su nariz blanca con la bronceada mirando minuciosamente los ojos verdes de la adolescente queriendo encontrar algún rastro de mentiras en las respuestas antes mencionadas.

No se daba cuenta, pero el mismo caía al abrazador hechizo que la mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja delataba y seducía a besarla.

-lo prometo Jasón.- consiguió musitar con voz ronca antes de cerrar sus ojos y esperar a fusión de los labios del azabache con los suyos…

…hasta que sintió ser alejada de la cara de su director por un leve empujón.

-¡nuca vuelvas tocarla Todd!- amenazo evidentemente molesto un chico pelirrojo de piel bronceada.

-¡Ryand suéltame! Lárgate de aquí o te matare.- amenazo la naranja tratándose de zafar del fuerte y doloroso agarre que las manos de "su hermano" le brindaban.

-prefiero ver que gastes tu tiempo matándome a verte intercambiando baba con Jasón.- restregó con una falsa imitación de tranquilidad hablando con la voz raspante y ¿frágil?

-típico hermano mayor.- musito con sorna vaciando un poco de vino tinto a su copa de cristal.

-típico director de cuarta que se aprovecha de la inocencia de mi Kory.- dijo empezando a alterarse con la voz curiosamente ardiendo de rabia.

-¡cierra la boca Ryand! Ya no soy tu "pequeña hermana menor".- declaro en un pequeño grito zafándose del pelirrojo.

-nos vamos de aquí Anders.- dijo el bronceada tomando a su hermana de un solo agarre cargándola para salir.

-¡!Jasón!- grito la ojiverde a lo largo del pasillo en brazos de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede ahora con mi pequeña hermana?- pregunto una seductora voz femenina detrás suyo.

-nunca me creerás Blacky.- contesto juguetonamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar la voz de su amada después de la noche anterior que pasaron juntos.

-inténtalo.- respondió jalando al azabache de mirada jade con la corbata dentro de la dirección.

-¿Cómo explicarte belleza? sucede que el fruto del Edén ha estado más cerca de lo que creemos.- susurro cerca del oído de la pelinegra de mirada violeta.

-¿no estarás hablando de Korianne cierto? Ella no es especial es ningún sentido, con solo mirar cómo se viste, habla, reacciona, sus amistades. ¡Mírala! No puedo creer que le creas, es lógico que invente ese tipo de cosas ya que yo siendo un año mayor que ella he viajado a todas partes del mundo siendo la modelo principal de grandes diseñadores…además de robar tu corazón…y otras cuantas cosas; Ryand comienza su carrea musical y ella, ¿ella? Ella es la prueba viviente de que los humanos cada vez insisten más en fecundar su estupidez. Si es que esa cosa se le puede denominar como un ser humano, Kory no tiene ningún talento y nada la hará especial nunca en su vida. Juro que morirías si hubieses escuchado la charla entre ella y "Grayson".-

-¿Quién es Grayson?- ´pregunto subiéndola al escritorio de caoba.

-es el amigo imaginario de Kory desde que tenía 8 años; ahora si no te molesta vine aquí por otra cosa, no para ser la niñera de Kory- dijo la bronceada desabotonando ferozmente la camisa blanca del heredero de los Wayne.

* * *

Nombre: Rachel Roth.

Color de piel: tez blanca pálida.

Color de ojos: mirada violácea.

Padres: Trigón y Arella. 

"_¿Así que esos son tus padres?"_

Estatus: soltera.

Carácter: sarcástico, serio, cascarrabias.

Aficiones: leer, escribir, meditar, entrenar karate.

_¡Chica dura! ¡Difícil de ganarse!_

-así que ella es el fruto del Edén y la joya de Azarath…- trago saliva el castaño de piel blanca observando a una chica posicionada en flor de loto coordinando su respiración o mejor dicho meditando y de vez en cuando abrir un ojo para cambiar de página a su libro.

Dio una respiración profunda antes de salir de la protectora sombra del roble que lo aguardaba, la chica parecía frágil, su cabello y piel era una exótica y extraña combinación que solo podría pertenecer al linaje de los "Roth" y por si fuera poco el matiz de su mirada y los movimientos de ojos y labios denotaban que no era muy paciente y solía reprimir sus emociones para sí misma y que los chiste no le caían a la punta de los talones…era hermosa pero peligrosa…

"Garfield_ aborta el plan" _

-¿Por qué Jasón? Tengo un planeado un muy buen accidente para conocernos.-

-ella no es el _fruto_.-

-¿a no? ¿Entonces quién es?-

-es su amiga, la pelirroja, Anders; Kory Anders.-

-¡solo aléjate de mí Ryand, no me toques!- gritaron interrumpiendo la audio llamada del rey y el peón.

-Kory, escucha puedo explicarlo…

-fenomenal, ¿ahora que sucede con ustedes?- pregunto dejando su meditación atrás.

-¿Kory y yo? Jajaja ¿Rachel que podría pasar?-

-sucede que es más pervertido de lo que pensaba…solo aléjate de Ryand rae vamos a clases.- consiguió decir enfadada jalando de un brazo a la peli violeta.

-…Kory vamos, sabes que las cosas no son así…-

-me decepcionaste mucho Ryand.-

**P.O.V "Ryand"**

**-¿Por qué no hablaste sobre ello?- exigió una explicación con la alteración reventándole en la venas presionando fuertemente los brazos bronceados de la pelirroja.**

**-no estaba segura de lo que me pasaba, ni siquiera le conté a Dick esto…- sollozo en un suspiro ahogado aun no creyendo que su hermano se comportara de esa manera con ella.**

**-¿pero a Jasón le cuentas todo no es así?- pregunto hirviendo en rabia obligando que la chica lo mirase a los ojos.**

**-yo nunca…nunca quise decírselo…el me obligo ya que quería una explicación…- gruño con los ojos rojizos y la mandíbula apretada fuertemente.**

**El pelirrojo soltó a la ojiverde, tomando conciencia del daño que le había provocado sus palabras y acciones…después de todo Ryand no era culpable de su comportamiento…**

**Respiro hondamente mirando a la chica sentada en el pasto verde; se llevó una mano a la cabeza frustrado y desesperado, era más que lógico que era culpable de la situación dolorosa por la que atravesaba Kory, pero le daba una rabia increíble que después de casi una década en conocerse, había preferido confiar en casi un desconocido que para colmo ni siquiera le prestaba importancia.**

**-mientes. ¿Qué tiene Jasón que no tenga yo?- volvió a preguntar lo mismo de siempre desde que el millonario había entrado a sus vidas y hechizado a la pelirroja, a riesgo de sonar como Dick y no como "**_Ryand"._

**-¿Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto la ojiverde clavando su mirada en el piso recobrando el timbre de voz que su voz acostumbraba a tener.-**

**-¿Qué te hace tener más confianza en Jasón que en mí?- pregunto con suavidad pero ocultando su sentir bajo la cara del pelirrojo.**

**-¿Ryand?- inquirió la voz de la pelirroja un poco asustada al sentir la aproximación de su rostro con el de "su hermano".**

**-¿Por qué simplemente olvidas a Jasón…?- musito sin aparentar sus emociones olvidando todo su plan; concentrándose en la boca rosada de la pelirroja aparto un mechón de cabello que atravesaba el rostro dorado cubriendo en su transcurso la mirada esmeralda de su amiga no muerta.**

**-…Ryand…- este fuel último suspiro de miedo que alcanzo a dar la garganta seca por temor de la chica cerrando sus ojos fuertemente deseando que saltar de algún mal sueño.**

"…_**Ryand…" **_

_**Ese pequeño chillido lo hizo despertar a la realidad…él no era Dick…**_

_**FIN DE P.O.V "RYAND"**_

-se supone que soy tu hermano.- se dijo a si mismo descubriendo su pequeño error en sus acciones anterior. ¿Un hermano no se le insinúa su hermana menos ¡jamás!

-eso no te da ningún derecho para tratarme de esa forma, si estas tan "necesitado" ¿Por qué no...

-Kory déjame acabar, tengo algo que deci…

-¡hey viejo, suelta a la chica!- reclamo un chico delgado de piel blanca y cabello castaño empujando al pelirrojo.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para venir a darme ordenes?- vocifero el ojiverde clavando varias veces su dedo índice en el pecho del pequeño castaño.

-¡me creo Garfield Mark Logan!- alago el ojiverde de piel blanca comenzando una discusión.

Las dos chicas se miraron de reojo y se encogieron de brazos.

-¿quiere irte Rachel?- pregunto la bronceada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase nos toca?- inquirió la pálida.

-artes.-

-genial, adoro la pintura.- contesto con su voz monótona dando la vuelta junto con la pelirroja.

-¡además si no sabes soy el hermano de esa…

-¿oye viejo donde están ellas?- paro de discutir el menor girándose a sus lados.

-¿Quiénes?-

-la de piel bronceada y la de cabello brillantes purpura.-

-violeta.- corrigió el chico de piel bronceada recordando a Rachel.

-como sea, tengo que irme.-

* * *

-Polilla, por favor intenta no utilizar nunca más el rosa…- pidió la maestra.

-lindo; merece estar en un museo, ¿quién es?- pregunto la de chica de mirada fría observando al chico retratado en el cuadro en colores blanco, azul y negro.

-…no sé porque lo pinte…nunca debí haber…

-¿él es Dick?-

-eres muy buena adivinado, es el. Aunque no sé porque lo hice.-

-es muy atractivo realmente.- trato de dar ánimos. La chica se giró a verla de una forma extraña, la chica de pelo violeta solo dio de respuesta una ligera sonrisa y continuo.-además, sus ojos me recuerdan a los pupilentes que usa Ryand.-

-Ryand no usa pupilentes Rachel.- contesto de manera divertida al escuchar los errores de su amiga, pero a la vez dudando de sí misma.

-¿los que utilizo cuando vino, a eso como se le llama si sus ojos son verdes y cambian a azules?- respondió de brazos cruzados la gótica deseando nunca haber abierto la boca.

-¿azules?- se preguntó para sus adentros mirando minuciosamente el cuadro que había pintado.

…_Azules…_

…_Dick…_

…_beso…_

…_libro…_

…_Rachel…_

_¡Dick Grayson!..._

* * *

**:D hoy si toca xD! e.e no piensen mal, hablaba del fic.**

**llego la tardanzas u.u hace dos semanas tuve un grave problema con mi pc donde estaba escrito mas de la mitad la continuación de todos mis fics y la mitad de este, pero se tuvo que volver a reiniciar y se perdió todo, tarde mucho ahora con los trabajos de la escuela, termine hoy que no hubo tarea! de matemáticas...**

**acerca del "fruto del edén" no tengo idea si algún lector tenga idea de lo que es, ¿no? bueno el sábado necesitaba un gran nombre para "lo que es Kory" fui a casa de un amigo a jugar Assassins Creed Brotherhood (es un videojuego que no juego mucho además de que su historia es complicada o.O) y jugándolo escuche "fruto del Edén" y le pregunte a mi amigo ¿Qué era eso? y me dijo muchas cosas que no entendí u.u pero me gusto al saber que era un artefacto extraño y con un inmenso poder, casi relacionado a lo que quería hacer con Kory y dije : "mientras no haya derechos de autor, !adelante!" xD solo que cambiare la historia de Kory.**

**siento que falle en mi intento de RAVXBB pero fue intento u.u', me gustaría mencionarles que voy a meter a un personaje maniático que amo :33 y si no se dieron cuenta...a una tipa que odio -.- en lo personal me relaje mucho escribiendo este capitulo aunque fue en partes, es grandioso que la historia comience a desarrollarse.**

**xD mucha parlotearía ¿no creen? seguro ya ni me quieren leer ): **

**agradecimientos :33 especiales a todas xD:**

**Raven Yaz_ me alegra que te haya divertido el capitulo espero que te siguas riendo de esa forma con este fic C: me sonrojas xD al decir que solo lees mis fics RobxStar de verdad, es lo mismo que ocurre contigo amo tus fic RavxBB! los adoro! creo que no te aclare mucho acerca para que jason necesita a Kory o.o perdón pero me gusta intrigarte :33 soy mala. abrazos virtuales especiales para ti! besos (:**

**Misstres Iman: n.ñ de que hablas con los sentimientos de mujercita de mi Dick? Dick es un machote xD para mi u.u gracias por la review, sigue así de fiel xD.**

**Celestial Grayson: muchas gracias nueva lectora C: no te conozco mucho aunque creo que ya leí uno de tus fics e incluso deje review (ojala así sea, es que leo pero no recuerdo xD) me gusta que lo adores xD abrazos psicológicos, besos y mis mejorcitas vibras C:**

**Lady of the dark night: :33 ¿Qué puedo decir? soy malota al hacerte esperar impacientemente todo este tiempo xD me dejaste dos reviews y me alegra que ames mi fic, ojala tu y tu manía no desaparezcan e.e xD me alagas al decir que tengo talento C: tu también lo tienes y es mucho. abrazos psicológicos a la Anders y besos a la Grayson mi Lady xD.**

**!las quiero chicas! todas excelentes escritoras :D**

**un dato extra: espero que no haya errores en este capi, ya que siempre mi corrector ortográfico me cambia mis ideas y no me doy cuenta -.- esta bien soy la culpable u.u. un gracias de antemano, muchos abrazos asfixiantes en sus cuerpecitos y besos aplastantes en sus mejillitas :33 hasta la próxima! dejen sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, cartas de amor, contraseña de tarjetas de crédito lo que sea! xD Tchau!**


End file.
